This invention relates generally to methods and systems for increasing the security of electronic messages, and more particularly, to methods and systems for increasing the security of electronic mail messages transmitted over networks against fraudulent access by imposters and for increasing sender control over electronic mail messages after transmission.
Electronic mail (e-mail) accounts are generally associated with a user, and e-mail messages within the account contain information typically intended for the user only to see. In an effort to ensure that users only are able to access their e-mail accounts, and thus e-mail messages within the accounts, users are generally required to enter a username and password to access their accounts. However, imposters have been known to surreptitiously obtain such usernames and passwords for use in fraudulently accessing email accounts. Thus, imposters have been known to view e-mail messages within an account intended only for the user and to send fraudulent e-mail messages from the account.
It has been known to use identification systems in conjunction with e-mail systems in an effort to prevent imposters from fraudulently accessing e-mail accounts and thereby increase the security of e-mail messages. Such identification systems typically send encrypted e-mail messages that are to be decrypted upon receipt in order to access. Some such identification systems require the user to enter a secret personal identification number (PIN) prior to decrypting received e-mail messages. However, imposters have also been known to surreptitiously obtain PINS that are supposed to be secret and known only to users. As another effort to increase the security of e-mail messages, e-mail message senders have been known to manage e-mail messages such that recipients cannot forward or copy the messages. However, such efforts have not been known to meaningfully increase e-mail message security to a level that effectively prevents imposters from fraudulently accessing e-mail messages.
Consequently, e-mail message senders have not been known to exercise meaningful control over the security of e-mail messages after transmission. For example, e-mail senders are generally unable to control who may access messages after transmission and ensure that adequate authentication occurs prior to accessing e-mail messages after transmission. Moreover, senders are generally unable to control inadvertent e-mail distribution by e-mail message recipients.